Reverse of Reality
by Eliza-Fae
Summary: What if Harry shook Draco's hand in first year ad was sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? What if he also befriended Hermione Granger but not Ron Weasley? What if Hermione and Draco became close friends? This is where the story twists back to front. This is THE REVERSE OF REALITY!
1. Chapter 1

What if…Harry shook Draco's hand in first year? He was sorted into Slytherin instead? What if he still befriended Hermione Granger but not Ron Weasley? And what if Hermione and Draco became secret friends? This is where the story twists back to front. Introducing The Reverse of Reality. This is where the story begins…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE WORLD IN WHICH THEY ARE IN THEY BELONG TO J. , PLOT ONLY. =)

The two boys sat at the Slytherin table, amused. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as they poked fun of Pansy, a fellow housemate who had the face of a pug and the attitude of a spoilt brat...not to mention the high pitch voice of a crow. Never a good combination, ever. They laughed when she stuck her nose up then shared a good joke about their nemesis, the Gryffindors. Everyone in their house loved them, and laughed along.

Hermione stared over at the Slytherin table. Watching the two boys as they told each other jokes and make fun of Pansy Parkinson. She watched as their faces glowed with laughter, their eyes sparkled with mirth in the candle light above and the sound of their laughter floating through the crowds. She felt a warm glow on her wrist and stared down at her watch. It was a magic watch, a special gift from her friends. So they could communicate over distances without letters and such.

_You Ok? _

The words floated on the screen where the clock face should be. She thought the answer (**Yeah, just lonely, do I get to see you guys tonight?**) and the screen went black. She peeked over at their table once more and met sparkling green eyes. She smiled slightly and he ducked his head in response. Their usual 'talk'. She peered down at her watch which glowed with a new message:

_Meet us in the library, usual spot, usual time. Can't wait. _

She grinned, a flash of warmth and excitement soared through her veins. She felt a nudge beside her and looked up to meet the glaring eyes of her house mate, Ron Weasley. Conscious she covered her watch with her black robe and coughed slightly.

"Problem?" she enquired with a light airy voice. Inside she was shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah. Why were you looking over at the Slytherin's?" he demanded in a low voice filled with anger.

"I thought I heard them say my name..." she answered all too sweet and innocent like. She started to shake a little.

"You were smiling." He stated.

"To antagonise them." She replied, her voice dropping the sweetness and becoming snappy. She hated interrogations. She felt warmth around her wrist but ignored it. Ron narrowed his eyes further and she glared back in return. "What's it to you anyway? It's not like you give a damn…it's not even any of your business." She snapped.

She felt a strong hand wrap painfully around her wrist and grimaced. Pain shot through her as he tightened his grip. She looked frantically around the other Gryffindors but they turned a blind eye, as usual. She didn't notice a twin set of eyes watching her closely, ready to intervene if necessarily.

"Slytherins are scum. They are evil bastards that don't deserve to live in sewers. They are wanna-be death eaters and the enemy. Understood? Hmm? WELL?!" he spat.

"Not all of them are-" she began quietly. Her eyes fixed on the polished wooden floor.

"Yes they are! Oh I see! Ha-ha! You're one of their little whores. What do they pay you? Hmm? What? You shag each one in turn and they let you pretend to be one of them? Bet it's that no good ferret Dr-" he began but she cut him off but pushing him away from her. His grip on her wrist doubled and she was forced to remain in her seat, he drew her close, she could feel his sweaty breathe on her ear and it made her shudder. "I won't let you get away with this betrayal. I'll make you pay."

"Get off me!" she cried, head's turned and stared, especially those two who glared at the red head with hate. He realised her and she stumbled off the bench. She flushed pink and scurried from the room, laugher echoed behind her as she exited and ran up the entrance stairs. Yes, she wished she was Slytherin. At least she had friends in Slytherin. Everyone else hated her because she was so reserved and good in her classes. Ron was especially bad because she rejected him in front of everyone when he tried to kiss her, she could still remember that night. He ambushed her in the Gryffindor Common Room and forced a kiss on her, his sweaty breathe, his soggy lips and wet tongue forced into her mouth, making her gag. Didn't help that his hands gripped and groped her while everyone cheered thinking it was fantastic. She remembered slapping him and running away with tears down her face, the sound of his drunken voice as he bellowed after her. Shaking her head she climbed the moving stairs alone. Wrapping her cloak securely around her and shivering. She hated being alone.

The paintings watched her silently, eerily as her footsteps echoed down the deserted halls. Tears silently flowed down her creamy skin, dropping to the stone floor as she struggled to retain the memories of being a Gryffindor. Her hands shook as she grew more and more nervous, it was dark in some places, she hated the dark. She always imagined something, a monster waiting for her in the dark, silent, waiting until she was surrounded by darkness to grab her and she would never escape.

Rushing into the library she headed for her secluded spot, behind the furthest aisle and next to the roaring fire. She collapsed in a ball on her chair and cried quietly to herself. She didn't even notice the lamps come on or the night setting in outside the glass windows. She didn't feel the warmth of the fire and didn't hear the footsteps of her friends.

"Hermione." One of the two boys whispered. Startled, she shrieked and flinched away before recognising his familiar black hair and vivid green eyes.

"Harry…" she croaked.

"Aw Mione what did he do to you?" he gently said while scooting into her chair so she leant against him, accepting his comforting warmth as one hand wrapped securely around her waist to support her while the other slowly stroked her soft brown hair. The other merely stared at the two, a pang of jealousy coursed through him but he shrugged it away and became thoughtful.

"Mate? You alright?" Harry asked while staring over at his best friend, noticing the dazed, thoughtful look and the twinkle in his eyes. He knew that look. All too well. Hermione looked thoughtfully at him, an odd pang hit her but she put it down to worry.

"Yeah man, just plotting." He grinned mischievously.

"Uh oh…" he laughed. "what you thinking?"

"Just thinking, Weasley hurt our Mione, yeah?" Harry nodded. Pain crossed Hermione's face and he flinched slightly.

"Well I think it's time we showed him just who he is messing with…hmmm?" his eyes glowed with mischief and plots.

"I don't know," said Hermione hesitantly as she bit her lips, fear evidently showing on her face and in her eyes.

"Aw come on! It'll be fun plus you can't let him control you all the time." Harry persuaded, loving the idea.

"Ummmm…"

"Come on Mione. You know you want too plus if we get in bother, we'll take the rap for it" the other said. His blonde hair fell in front of his face and his blue yes sparkled orange in the firelight. She couldn't resist. Revenge. So sweet sounding in her head.

"Ok Draco. Harry. Count me in…so what's the plan." She said grinning. The two boys grinned back and started arguing over plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione yawned and stretched, causing Harry to look at her. She smiled at him and stood up. Draco's grey eyes followed her every movement intently.

"I'm knackered." She yawned again for emphasis. Draco rose to steady her as she swayed with exhaustion, his hands wrapped around her waist with ease and they lingered as he felt her warmth. He stared down at her petite form and as she smiled up at him, he raised a hand to stoke a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"Let's get you to bed then." Harry said amused, however he stared at his best mate, noticing how Draco with fondness. Feeling eyes watching him, Draco let go, his hands falling limp by his side and he stepped back, remaining silent. Hermione was overcome with an odd feeling of disappointment; her waist tingled from his touch and grew colder, missing the contact.

"Mione?" his voice was soft yet deep and smooth, melting her insides.

"Yeh?" she replied quietly.

"We'll walk you to Gryffindor Tower." He replied, tempted to take her hand but instead made fists by his side and motioned to the door.

Together they walked out of the library, in complete and utter silence. Harry thought about their Quidditch game the next day. He was so nervous. They were playing Gryffindor and they were known for their talent. The weather was still shockingly terrible; he made a silent prayer for it to clear up. Draco was too focused on the presence of Hermione, he could almost feel her warmth next to him, his nerves twitched to take her in his arms but he ignored it, grinding his teeth silently in restraint. Hermione was too busy dreading going back to Gryffindor Tower; Ron would no doubt be waiting. She shivered.

"You ok?" Draco asked, noticing the shiver. She nodded. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Seriously?" his eyes pierced into hers, as if searching her soul. She gasped. The feel of his warm hand and the concern in his voice made her heart skip a beat.

"No. I don't want to go. I'm scared." She admitted, looking down to hide her trembling lips. He tilted her head up and gazed into her honey brown eyes, losing himself in their depth. She felt her cheeks redden and her breathing hitched as they stared into each others eyes. His were so stormy yet held passion and warmth. She felt privileged to see such a sight, she blinked and just like that they were back to being the cold grey. She looked away.

"I have a plan…" Harry spoke up. They turned, Hermione smiled, looking hopeful. "I think one of us should stay with Hermione, they could go in under my invisibility cloak, too make sure he doesn't try anything."

"That's actually a good idea. But who should go?" Draco asked, secretly hoping it was him. Not knowing Hermione wished for the same.

"I think you should Draco. I want to spend then night with Claire tonight anyway." His green eyes twinkled, telling him he knew exactly how his friend felt. Hermione inwardly gasped, he knew how she felt?! Draco panicked slightly, he knew how he felt?!

"Thanks Harry." Hermione whispered, avoiding his eyes so he wouldn't see the complete joy in them.

"Wait here and I'll go get it." He turned and walked briskly away, his footsteps echoing until they eventually faded altogether, leaving the other two in complete silence. They avoided each others eyes and the sheer awkwardness drove them insane. Draco opened his mouth many times to break it but found he had no words. It puzzled him. He was never speechless. Hermione looked up at him and smiled self consciously, his own lips curved into a small grin as he slowly opened his arms, she rushed into them and sighed. Breathing deep the smell of him, he was fresh yet with a tinge of what smelled like…lynx? She peered up at him questionably.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"You're wearing lynx?" she said confusedly.

"Oh yeah, Harry introduced me to it. I like it," he laughed. She laughed as well and relished the rich, throaty sound of his. His arms never left her waist and the feel of them around her made her pulse quicken, her hands sweat and mind blank. She involuntarily licked her lips; he watched the seductive move and felt himself leaning towards her. She started to lean up then…

A cough.

They spun around and saw Harry staring, arms folded and eyebrows raised. His face however conveyed his amusement and joy.

"Bout time you two hooked up." He said, laughing.

"We-we aren't-what?" Hermione stuttered causing Harry to laugh some more, she looked up to Draco who merely shrugged and grinned. She huffed and shook her head, "Boys." Rolling her eyes she turned to Harry fully, still wary that Draco's hands didn't leave her side. "Did you get it?"

"Course I did." He held up the shimming material. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful it truly was. Draco remained thoughtfully silent as they set off towards the tower.

They reached the seventh floor and halted, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry in fair well, he spluttered slightly as she squeezed the air from his lungs but laughed as she playfully hit him. Draco walked to his friend and grasped his arm and pulled him into a rough yet manly hug.

"Right, do NOT reveal yourself unless absolutely necessary, understood?" Harry ordered. He was worried for both his friend's safety. They nodded. "Ok now Draco under you go, I shall see you two tomorrow morning. Night." And he briskly walked down the stone stairs, disappearing into the darkness.

Still blushing, Hermione peered up at Draco and gave him a small smile, she felt his warm hand against hers and together they climber higher until they reached the seventh floor.

"I'll be right next to you." He whispered and with a small squeeze of her hand he pulled the cloak on and became one with the darkness. She smiled and then seemingly alone journeyed to the fat lady.

"Unity of all" she whispered and entered to the tower, knowing that Draco, her shadow, was with her. She was less than a metre from the stairs when someone grabbed her…


	3. Chapter 3

She felt those relenting hands drag her through the porthole and immediately she became concerned…not for herself, but for Draco. Panicking, she twirled behind her only to see nothing. Blood pounded through her body as her heart raced and sweat broke out. She was scared.

She tried to break free from Ron's tight hold but she couldn't. She noticed that the common room was deserted…he must've been waiting for her. Another pang of fear gripped her as she struggled and twisted against his hold, but it was unrelenting. He started to drag her to the couch, there was no light but she knew that once on it, it would be harder to escape. Horrible thought and images ploughed through her brain as she was consumed will paralysing fear and panic but she managed somehow to retrieve her wand with her free hand. Ron glanced back with a look of pure animalistic hunger that it shook her to her very core; she pointed her wand, her hand shaking violently and screamed the first spell that came to mind:

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The effects were immediate as Ron's hands snapped to his side, freeing Hermione in the process, the look of fury on his face remained etched as he slumped backwards onto the stony floor and landed with a loud thump. Hermione, wand still raised, stared with confusion, fear and shock emanating from her body as she began to shake violently. She felt warm on her uninjured wrist…**Outside now.** Was all it said and she felt herself move backwards, wand still raised until she reached the wall, then with one final, terrified look she bolted.

Once outside, she heaved and began to sob uncontrollably, Draco pulled the cloak from him and held her while he began to walk them both down the corridor. Hermione took no notice; she was just relieved to be in Draco's safe arms again. When she finally stopped sobbing, she looked up to find herself outside the famous gargoyles known to guard Professor Dumbledore's office. As if on silent command, they gave them way and they made their way up the stone steps. To Hermione, each step was like a boom of thunder and made her heart throb. Before they could even knock a soft voice called through the old wooden door.

"Enter" and the door swung open of its own accord.

"Ah Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, what brings you to my office at such a late hour?" questioned the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore. He sat behind his desk with fingers entwined as he studied the pair through his half-moon spectacles. They approached the two seats and Draco placed Hermione gently into one while he stood next to her, she never let go of her almost desperate grip on his arm. He cleared his throat:

"Well Sir, there was an incident tonight which I feel went too far and needs to be dealt with." Draco began. Dumbledore motioned for him to continue with a slight nod, "Over the past years, there have been occurrences between Hermione here and Ronald Weasley and tonight it has went too far. You see sir, he has been harassing Hermione but it was only in the last couple of weeks that he became more violent. He forced himself on Hermione once and she rejected him and earlier they had a fight and just minutes ago he grabbed her when she entered the Tower and it was clear his intentions…" Draco broke off as Hermione began sobbing again, he knelt and held her.

Professor Dumbledore stared at the two, gone was the softness. Now his face portrayed anger and disgust. He rose and motioned to one of the awakened pictures, whispering he gave instructions and the man disappeared. He strode over to the pair and much to their surprise; he knelt and took Hermione's wrist, examining the now violent purple and black bruises formed there.

"Miss Granger is Mister Weasley still in Gryffindor Tower?" he asked gently. She could only nod, not finding the courage to speak. He turned to Draco, "Mister Malfoy, I assure you that I will take care of this presently. In the meantime, would you please go fetch Mister Potter?" Draco nodded and with one last squeeze of Hermione's hand he strode from the room, she stared at the door as he left.

Five minutes had passed and she never noticed that Dumbledore had left her side to sit behind his chair again. The door opened and instead of Draco and Harry, Professor McGonagall walked in, flustered but also accompanied by Fred, George and Ginny Weasley who groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Headmaster what is going on?" McGonagall's shrill voice echoed.

"It seems there has been a serious incident in Gryffindor Tower and I'm afraid I have to take immediate action. Ah, Harry and Draco, welcome back." The pair more or less ran into the room and straight to Hermione The Weasley children peered questionably between the Headmaster and the shaking girl before them, fear knawed at Fred's stomach. Something bad had happened.

"It seems that young Mister Ronald Weasley has been harassing Miss Granger here and it has turned swiftly to violence and tonight it proceeded to attempted. He has been taken to hospital wing and I've left instructions for him to be held there until I decide what to do with him. Now Misters Weasley…I need complete honesty, has Ronald ever expressed thoughts of a…violent nature towards Miss Granger to you?"

It was Fred who spoke first. Looks of shock turned to disgust and anger.

"No, but…"

"But we have been watching him and seen a…" joined his twin, it was common practice that the finished each other's sentences.

"A few disturbing things. We attempted to talk to him but…"

"But, he wouldn't listen. You see, he has been violent and disrespectful towards certain people and…"

"And particularly towards Hermione here. We no longer doubt that..." Fred stopped a lump blocked his throat and his face was unnaturally pale. George saw this and continued for him.

"That he would have went too far, especially from the way he looks at Hermione. It's like a hunger and hate, so yes we do believe that he is capable sir." George concluded and rested a hand on his twin whilst cradling his distraught sister into his side; he looked down at Hermione who was frozen in shock. He noticed her injured wrist and openly flinched. He was prepared to disown his brother for his disgusting acts. Hermione twitched her sleeve down and looked flushed with shame, she hadn't meant to cause such trouble and tear a family apart...

"Thank you both. Professor McGonagall, please detain Mister Ronald Weasley in your office until his parents arrive, Misters Weasley can you go to fireplace and flu them? Thank you." As the Professor left and the twins moved towards the fireplace, Dumbledore turned his attention to Hermione who was currently being flanked by her two friends though she noticed the youngest girl stare at her with such hurt it made her heart pang. She left the safety of harry and Draco and strode closer to the red head.

"I am sorry." She whispered, not looking her in the eyes. She heard a gasp then quick footsteps before she was crushed by the force of her arms around her. The sobbing girl hugged her close and it was a comforting contact.

"You have nothing to apologise for Hermione. It was all my idiot brother's doing. You did nothing wrong." Ginny whispered into her ear. Hermione returned the hug with as much force, she needed this.

"Thank you."

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore cleared his throat and both girls let go each other and turned looking sheepish. "You are to be provided with alternative accommodation and I would like Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, Misters Weasley and Miss Weasley to reside there with you. Is that agreeable? I assure you that none of the other Weasley's express the views of their brother so you will be safe." He entwined his fingers and stared into Hermione's brown eyes with his twinkling blue ones.

"Yes sir, that sounds just fine with me, thank you" she said quietly with a raspy voice due to crying, both Harry and Draco nodded in agreement, while the Twins merely stared. They looked at each other, then towards Hermione and then both Harry and Draco who defiantly stared back. They nodded.

"Good. Ah Mister and Mrs Weasley welcome. Children please go down the hall and wait in the first classroom to your left. I will join you shortly." With that he turned his attention to Mr and Mrs Weasley who were flustered and shaking with fury and disbelief.

The group left stunned and silent, each lost in his or her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Dumbledore regarded Mr and Mrs Weasley gravely, contemplating on how to break the news about their youngest son, he observe how unusually pale they were and how Mr Weasley held his wife, how could one go so wrong? He pondered to himself.

"I am afraid there has been an incident…" he began slowly, "Ronald Weasley has been accused of violence and attempted assault of a Miss Hermione Granger." Mrs Weasley began to sob into an old handkerchief.

"How can he be so stupid?" she sobbed, her shoulders shaking violently. "Where did we go wrong?" Her husband stroked her back soothingly, his face a stone mask.

"Molly I doubt it is down to you parenting skills, all your other children are wonderful but Ronald… I believe that he is a very confused individual. There is good in him however it is obvious he cannot control his urges and his actions tonight… Well I am afraid to say that I shall have to expel him." Dumbledore spoke quietly and gravely, he saw how sharply Molly looked up with fear and worry in her eyes, how Arthur's fists clenched in inner fury. He sighed.

"Expelled?! Sure Albus there is another way…please there has to be another way, we'll do anything, don't expel him…" Molly broke into hysterics.

"Albus, I appreciate the position you are in" Arthur began, "but surely by expelling him he is just going to get worse, is there no other way to punish him and guide him towards the right path? I know this is asking a lot but perhaps a weekend job? Or tutoring? Or something to help him learn proper values…a class in anger management-"

"Actually…that is an idea. Very well, you son will have to get a job on the weekend, I shall arrange it. And we will start an anger management program for students who struggle. This is his last chance Arthur, as the muggles put it, 'another strike and he is outta here.'" Dumbledore smiled slightly and shook their hands, directing them towards the hospital wing to speak to their son, they exited his office.

MEANWHILE…

The unusual group headed towards the classroom in silence, no one knowing what to say to the other. Draco had his arm protectively around Hermione' waist while Harry held her left hand in comfort, none of the others spoke.

They reached the classroom door without any incident and in complete awkward silence. Ginny was first to enter followed by Hermione with a small simultaneous gesture from the twins, she was shadowed by her friends and lastly the twins entered. Ginny had taken a seat on a nearby desk, her hair hung over her small freckled face and her legs swung loosely back and forth like a little girl.

Hermione on the edge of shadows as a small light floated above them, courtesy of Draco who stood extremely close to her, glaring distrusting at the other Weasley's. Harry remained passive thinking of his interrupted night with Chloe. He sighed, breaking the building silence.

"So…" began Fed

"We were wondering…"

"If anyone is up for a little game?" they finished in unison grinning mischievously, Ginny looked up smiling slightly at her older brothers.

"What kind of game?" Harry ventures, wary for he had heard of their various tricks and pranks, Hermione and Draco remained silent.

"Well Mr Potter…"

"We were thinking maybe a little game of truth or dare…"

"Just to get to know each other" Fred finished stuffing his hands in his pocket and nervously shuffling his feet.

"Sure." Harry agreed smiling slightly, Hermione's head snapped up and Draco glared coldly.

"Okay, well Potter truth or dare?" George asked.

And so the game begins…

"Truth, let's start of easy shall we?" was Harry's reply, his green eyes twinkling, smirking slightly.

"Okay, ever…kissed a dude?"

"George!" Ginny burst out laughing as George shrugged innocently.

"Nah it's cool, I have yeah. For a dare last summer with…nah you don't get to know." he grinned cheekily.

"Draco truth or dare?"

"Dare." His grey eyes flashed with anger.

"I dare you to moonwalk across the room." Draco's glare deepened, no-one was supposed to know he loved muggle music. He obliged much to the amused laughter of the others.

"Weaselette truth or dare?" he sounded bored and reluctant.

"Truth…" her voice was uncertain and anxious.

"What is the meanest thing you have done to date?" he smirked thinking that she was too much of a goody goody. The twins laughed soundly.

"We played this prank a few years ago on Ronald, he hates spiders and we waited until he was asleep and conjured hundreds of tiny spiders, by morning he was covered in spider webs and bite marks." The whole room was silent as her voice faded then suddenly everyone including Draco burst into hilarious laughter at the images/memory. They didn't even notice the door opening and three people walk in until…

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat at which the laughter instantly died down as everyone stared him and Mr and Mrs Weasley the latter whom rushed over to embrace her children, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. Mr Weasley however glanced over at Hermione who stood behind her protective friends he strode over slowly.

Draco glared at the red haired man challeneging him to come closer, he did.

"Her-Miss Granger?" he began tentatively "would it be okay if I had a small word with you?" Hermione merely looked at him, judging him and his intentions, deciding that it was safe she took a step forward nodding her agreement. Mrs Weasley looked on as she held onto her daughter.

"Thank you, well firstly I would like to deeply apologise for the actions of my son. We had no idea that he would…" he struggled to get his words out as he took a faltering breath. "Yes well we are sorry and if there is anything we can do-"

"You can leave!" Draco burst out visibly shaking with anger. Fred and George tensed, ready to spring to their father's defence but Mr Weasley held up a hand to stop them.

"Draco hush! Let him finish." Hermione scolded as she continued to stare emotionlessly at the man before her.

"Thank you. As I was saying if there is anything we can do name it. Professor Dumbledore has informed us of the new living arrangements and I sincerely hope you can find it in yourself to trust my other children; I can assure you they hold none of my son's…anger and immaturity. They will not hurt you."

"I appreciate your words Mr Weasley and I will take them into consideration, as for what you can do…please try and keep your other son away from me. I can see that your other children present" she looked at the other. "well they will not attack me needlessly as for whether we can trust them, that is still to be determined." Ad with that last word she stepped back into the arms of her friends. Harry however stepped forward and held his hand out which Mr Weasley shook firmly.

"Harry Potter. Sir, may I have a quiet word with you and your wife please?" the other stared in shock and awe as the three retreated outside the room. They listened intently but could hear nothing until Mrs Weasley's sobs broke the silence. They were puzzled to be sure.

Harry returned with a determined look in his vivid green eyes, he said nothing as he strode confidently over to his friends and nodded to Professor Dumbledore, who had an unusual twinkle in his eyes, to begin.

"Well then, let's be off to your new home shall we?" with that he left and the group silently followed. Still confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore proceeded to halt in front a beautiful and elegant portrait of two unicorns bathed in pure, angelic sunshine. Their long horns glistening as if covered in thousands of tiny diamonds and their silver manes blew in an invisible breeze. They neighed gently and bucked their heads in greeting. Hermione saw Dumbledore smile slightly before he turned to face them. Clearing his throat he began speaking softly:

"Now before I reveal the password to your new accommodations I have a few rules which I would like to bestow. Firstly no fighting, I do not expect you all to become best friends but no duelling or ordinary fighting for that matter, what with boys being boys etc. Secondly, sleep in your own beds please. I know all about teenage hormones..." this gained a few sniggers from the twins and blushes from the girls, "This said, girls sleep in your own rooms and boys sleep in your own rooms, no exceptions. Thirdly, no parties and no friends over past curfew and finally, enjoy yourselves." He finished with a warm smile. "Right ladies and gentlemen, the password is _**sanctimonia of animus**_, off to bed, toodle pip."

The group stared as he wandered down the corridor to his office, hands behind his back whistling a jaunty tune as he went.

"Well now!" Hermione jumped at the sudden and quite loud voice behind her, of course it would belong to one of the notorious pranksters, in this case Fred Weasley. She turned fully to face him, hand over her chest as she glared slightly up at him for he was considerably taller than she. "Shall we adjourn?" He spoke in a ridiculous pompous voice and held his head with his nose sticking in the air. He offered Hermione his arm, which she hesitantly took. Draco glared. The others smiled and nervously followed while Draco grumbled in the back.

The first room they entered was very large and comfortably furnished with bean bags, a three seat brown couch and two armchairs. All of which were in front of a large roaring fire bordered with a polished mantel piece, above which was a portrait of fairies playing by a lake.

At the other side of the room were two large windows and in front of them were two writing desks, to the left there was a corner bookshelf brimmed with many books much to Hermione's delight and to the right was an archway which lead to the small kitchen. Opposite the entrance there was a staircase which led to their rooms.

George strode over to the bean bags and flopped down with a loud crunching sound, while Ginny and Harry took the armchairs, Ginny folded her legs delicately under her small frame while Harry crossed his left leg over his right knee, looking older than his current age of 16. Fred led Hermione over to the couch, setting her down in a very gentleman like manner before he settled next to her with an agreeable smile. Draco sat at Hermione's other side and took her hand. Hermione felt the tension between the two boys grow and smiled pointedly over at Harry. Ginny saw the interaction and figured she would intervene, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"So… Hermione, what classes do you have this year?" She ventured.

"Well I have Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology." George's jaw dropped while Ginny laughed.

"Tell me Hermione do you have any free time… at all?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Ummm... well… not really no." was her reply, sighing. Draco gave her hand a squeeze and when she looked up he smiled slightly at her.

"Yes well Draco and I have been trying to tear her away from the library for years without any avail." Harry pitched in and chuckled as she blushed.

"Well my dear brother and sister, I believe we have ourselves a challenge!" George exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Ginny exclaimed excitedly and clapped her hands together while Fred merely smiled, inside butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

"Umm…" Hermione's eyes darted to the exit and back.

"All in good nature of course, my dear, no need to worry." George winked over at her, "How about…"

"We pull some epic pranks on…" Fred filled in grinning with mischief written all over his fine features ignoring his nervousness.

"First years?" George finished but his smile soon faded when he saw Hermione's shocked and glaring face. Her nose wrinkled in disagreement and her lips tightened as she fought back her teacher-pet remarks. "No then."

"How about a game of Quiddich?" Fred suggested hopeful. Harry and Draco shared a look before bursting into unashamed hysterical laughter.

"Hermione. Play. Quiddich?!" Harry choked out as his face turned red and tears rolled down his eyes.

"Oh." Fred looked down at Hermione who was glaring at both the boys, he did notice that she had unclasped her hand from Draco's and moved slightly closer to him.

"I have an idea!" Ginny pitched in. Hermione looked at her with a painful expression. "What about a girl day Hermione?" The boys abruptly stopped laughing and stared at the youngest Weasley in shock. Draco noted the small gap between him and Hermione and shuffled closer but she ignored him.

"What's a girl day?" Hermione whispered her cheeks turning pink again.

"You've never had a girl day?" Ginny spluttered in shock and disbelief. "Right we are definitely having one now. It's nothing to worry about." She added hastily as Hermione began to look uncertain. "It's mainly just haircuts, gossiping, nails, gossiping, make-up, gossiping, shopping and more gossiping ha ha! It's fun I promise you will love getting away from all these… _boys._"

"Hey!" All four shouted simultaneously.

"We're men!"

"Manly men!"

"With beards!"

"And… manliness!"

All four had stood up by now, puffing their chests out in a very manly-like manner, their arm muscles all tense and grumbling in very deep manly-like voices. The girls took one look at them and burst into laughter making spluttering and snorting noises. The 'men' instantly deflated, glaring.

"Gee..." began George as he flopped into a bean bag.

"Thanks so much…" Fred continued sinking into the couch, arms crossed over his chest as he huffed.

"For making us feel sooo good." Harry finished also sitting in his previous seat. The room was silent, only Draco remained looming over Hermione who was still shaking with mirth. The pleasant silence soon became tense and awkward.

"I'm going to bed, good night." Draco announced and stormed up the set of stairs, they heard a pause in his footsteps before hearing a door open and slam close. Once again an awkward silence gathered around the room until Harry finally broke it by clearing his throat.

"Yes, he can be a bit… sensitive about certain things and hates being laughed at. Sorry everyone." Harry felt the need to apologise in behalf of his best mate; they didn't need any more tension after tonight. "I better go check on him then I reckon I'll turn in as well. Night everyone. Night Hermione."

The group watched Harry leave in a quieter and peaceful manner, hearing him knock and enter a room a few minutes later. George twiddled his thumbs wiggling his body in the bean bag while Fred stared into the fire. Hermione wrapped her arms around her small frame while Ginny stared at the stairs.

"I reckon I might retire" George announced standing and stretching his long body, "you coming Fred?"

"Um…" Fred glanced down at Hermione who looked miserable again. "I reckon I will stay up for a bit."

"Suit yourself, Gin?" George turned to his sister, "time for bed." Instead of arguing like she normally would, Ginny merely nodded, she could take a hint. As she past Hermione she gave her hand a small pat and smiled.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, see you tomorrow Ginny. Good night George." Hermione looked at the two and smiled a small but genuine smile. They both left quietly.

After a few moments Fred stretched and groaned, Hermione couldn't help but notice how tall he was and lean. He caught her looking and smiled as she blushed and looked back at the fire.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, his blue eyes connected to hers and there was an odd twinkle in them.

"Honestly? I don't know. Everything has happened so fast and I haven't had a chance to think. I never thought he'd…" her voice broke and she choked back a rising sob. "I just don't understand what I ever did to him. I kept my head down. I-I-I just w-wanted" Tears flowed freely down her face as she struggled to catch a breath between sobs, her head in her hands.

Fred looked down at her with a mixture of anger at his brother, pity for her and… a need to care for her. He settled for putting an arm around her, drawing her shaking body into the warmth and comfort of his as he soothingly stroked her arm. "I'm here." He repeated over and over, not once telling her it was okay or to stop crying. He knew she needed to let it out.

They stayed that way for quite a while, oblivious to everything around them. A figure with blonde hair and raging grey eyes stood in the darkened stairway. His hands clenched into fists and he mouth muttered curses, as he foughtthe urge to attack Fred. Instead, he turned and as quietly as he came, returned to his room plotting revenge.

At the other side of the castle a certain red headed boy lay in his bed unable to sleep. Unbelievable anger coursed through him as he glared at the roof of his bed, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails cut into his skin drawing blood. He raised his hand and opened it, looking at the blood which trickled down his palm and wrist leaving a red trail in its wake. "I swear by the blood in my body I will have her. I will have Hermione Granger."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a Saturday, a day where the students could enjoy a lie in and a late breakfast, except for Hermione who after a trouble night's sleep woke at her usual time of 7am sweating and more than a little disturbed. Her dreams were plagued with images of the previous night, of Ron Weasley who beat and tortured her and no-one would save her.

Glancing over at her clock it read **7.15am, **_might as well get up _she thought dully to herself as she rose and stretched, working kinks out of her slender muscles. Sitting up she studied her room in the morning sunlight which poured in through the windows on either side of her bed. There was a door opposite which lead to the hall, another door to her left which she presumed led to a bathroom. The walls were a pale blue, her favourite colour, and there was a small chest of drawers and wardrobe to her right. Her trunk was at the bottom of her bed and her pictures already set up on her left bedside table, she picked up her favourite with her, Draco and Harry playing in the snow, laughing and chucking snowballs at each other before falling and making snow angels. A small smile crept along her face as she remembered that day, it was only last year. Sighing, she set it down gently and rose putting on her dark blue dressing gown as she left her bedroom and journeyed downstairs to make a cup of tea.

As expected the common room was empty, relief flooded through her, she didn't want to face anyone, particularly Draco. The kitchen was simple and basic with a few worktops, a small stove and a fridge. Once her tea was made Hermione picked a book from one of the bookshelves settling for a book on dragons.

"_There are many different varieties of dragons ranging from the Hungarian Horntail…"_

The hours soon flew by as she lost herself in the book, she felt her body relax and her mind go blissfully blank. This is why she loved to read, it was peaceful, it made her peaceful. Unfortunately her peace was destroyed at **10.30am **when the others began to trickle down, Harry, who was a rather cheerful morning person brought her another cup of tea while Ginny growled over at her noisy brothers. The twins were already plotting pranks and sniggering evilly.

"Fred, George it's too early." Ginny groaned as they tried to include her in their evil schemes.

"It's never too early…"

"To cause some mischief…"

"Particularly to those slimy Slytherins…"

"No offense Harry." They both added as an after-thought, grinning wickedly.

"None taken, mate." Harry replied with good humour, even he didn't like half of his housemates.

Hermione just sighed and sank deeper in her chair thinking that Draco should be up by now; he was usually an early riser. She was pulled away from her ponderings by Ginny who announced she was hungry and everyone agreed to walk down to the Great Hall together.

"Harry?" Hermione called as she tugged his arm, he turned with an eye brow raised, "could you maybe check if Draco is coming?"

"He isn't there. I went in before I came down earlier, must have left real early." Harry shrugged and left her there staring after him.

Shaking her head sadly she slumped up the stairs and into her room, grabbed her toiletries and went into the bathroom which was currently unoccupied (she shared it with Ginny). She stared at her tired and downcast reflection with puffy thick hair wondering what she had done wrong… she splashed cold water on her face and watched the drops trail down her face.

"No! I've done nothing wrong. If he wants to be a git then that's his prerogative." She said steadily and seriously to her reflection before finishing her business.

Once back in her room she debated on what to wear, deciding it was too cold for skirts or shorts so jeans. No loose top or summer item and it suddenly came to her. She decided to wear her favourite skinny jeans that were a dark blue with a long thin dark grey cardigan which buttoned just above the waist, underneath which she wore a pale silver tank top. She completed the look with simple navy flats and tied her voluminous hair back with the silver diamond studs her parents got her for her birthday last. She rarely ever wore makeup. With one last glance at her mirror she sauntered downstairs to wait for the others… turns out they were waiting for her.

"There you are!" harry said cheerfully. "You look great." Which made her smile.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Ginny moaned and grabbed her wrist dragging her out of the portrait with her leaving the boys to catch up.

"Ginny stop pulling I can walk." Hermione tugged out of her grip rubbing her already extremely bruised wrists which she received the night before. Ginny halted and looked her wrists then at Hermione's pained expression before gasping:

"Merlin Hermione! I am soooo sorry! I forgot! I didn't mean to… I swear!" tears pricked her eyes as she panicked.

"How were you to know? Seriously Ginny it's okay I know you didn't mean to, it's fine."

"What's fine?"

"What's that on your wrist's Hermione?" Fred cut over Harry's question, staring at the purple and black blotches, his face slowly turning red with rage. George though a little calmer didn't look pleased either although he had seen the bruises last night they were more violent and swollen now.

"Uh… last night… when Ronald grabbed me, he was very r-rough." Hermione gulped, tears sliding down her cheeks which she hastily wiped at. Harry put an arm around her and held her close. Fred bit his lip and was shaking furiously while Ginny fingered her wand and clenched her fists tightly in anger. George took a deep breath and stepped forward taking Hermione's wrists gently so he could examine the marks before releasing her again even more gently and hugged her much to everyone's surprise, including Harry who was awkwardly attached due to his arm around her. Hermione knew the meaning behind the hug and hugged him back gently before stepping back. George smiled slightly before steeping back and patting Fred on the shoulder.

"He will pay." He said simply. Fred and Ginny could only nod in agreement. The group stood together in a tense silence for a good ten minutes before Ginny's rumbling stomach made them all laugh.

"Let's go get some breakfast or she might die." Hermione said laughing. Ginny blushed a deep red before nodding vigorously.

Once at the Great Hall however Hermione stopped abruptly as most of the students were staring at her, some were whispering, some with pity and some glaring. Harry noticed Draco sitting at his house table and was torn between his best mate and protecting Hermione. Fred noticed his dilemma and intervened.

"Go over to your table Harry, we will look after Hermione, she is more than welcome to sit with us, right Gin, George?" he said confidently and seriously, which was strange coming from one of the famous mischief makers.

"Yeah!" they both replied.

"Alright, Hermione?" Fred turned asking for her opinion.

"Yes that will be great" she said with a nervous smile "Thank you." But he waved that off.

"Right okay then, well I will meet you all later say the lake in an hour?" he asked though he pulled Hermione to the side, "have you got your watch?" he whispered.

"No. it was too sore to put on…"

"Right well I will be watching to make sure you're okay." He patted her shoulder and strode off. Hermione moved back to the Weasley's who were watching her curiously.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Just telling me to be safe and not to worry." She replied.

The Weasley's plus Hermione strode to an empty spot on Gryffindor table, Fred and George sat on either side of Hermione while Ginny sat opposite and ungraciously dug into the food as did her brothers. Hermione poured a cup of tea and grabbed a pancake with a couple of strawberries, eating slowly.

"Everyone is looking at me." She whispered which made Fred and George look around.

"Ignore them" they said with a shrug and went back to their breakfast, obviously used to the attention. Then all the talking stopped. Everyone was looking at the entrance.

"Oh no…" Hermione groaned and sent a panicked stare over at Harry, who had already left his seat and was walking over. Fred and George immediately tensed and Ginny pulled put her wand and sat it next to her plate.

"Don't worry Hermione he won't get you." Fred ground out.

Ron Weasley stared at his family, at Harry, at Hermione. Rage built up within in as he made his way over to them, not realising that they were glaring at him. He watched as Hermione stood up and Fred mirrored her while Harry placed himself in front of her protectively. Everyone watched the group with pent up excitement.

"Stay away from her Weasley." Harry threatened his wand in his hand.

"Fred, George, Gin you going to let him talk to your brother like that?" Ron looked at the furious faces of his family.

"Ron, leave." Ginny replied.

"I haven't done anything! The bitch li-" he was cut off by Fred's fist on his face.

"Don't you dare! Look at the bruises Ronald! Are they a lie too?!" George pulled Hermione's sleeve down and everyone gasped.

"You can't do this to me!" Ron spluttered his face a violent shade of red. "I'm your brother!"

"No brother of mine would attack an innocent and frankly sweet and kind girl!" Fred bellowed pulling his fist back for another punch.

"Mr Weasley that's quite enough!" cried Professor McGonagall who was storming down the aisle. Fred dropped his fist and backed off. "Might I suggest that you all leave if you are done eating?"

"Come on guys." Harry said taking Hermione's hand as he barged past Ron.

"Stay away from her." Fred growled as he followed. George merely shook his head and left after while Ginny stayed conflicted.

The group reconvened at their common room, by the time they arrived Hermione was shaking severely and as pale Nearly Headless Nick. Fred made her some tea which she sipped slowly while staring blankly at the fire. Harry paced while George and Ginny sat on either side of her speaking soothing and calm words.

"Harry…" she whispered. "Why didn't Draco come?"

The others stared at her as comprehension dawned on their faces, Harry was bewildered. Why hadn't he come to her aid? Weren't they going out? He looked down at Hermione's teary eyes that were filled with hurt and fear. Dammit he was going to find out! He thought as he stormed out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, the rest is all J.K. Rowling!

A/N I would like to thank all those who have favourite/followed this story. You guys Rock!

Recap-

The group reconvened at their common room, by the time they arrived Hermione was shaking severely and as pale Nearly Headless Nick. Fred made her some tea which she sipped slowly while staring blankly at the fire. Harry paced while George and Ginny sat on either side of her speaking soothing and calm words. Suddenly Hermione jerked and her mug landed on the wooden floor with a smash causing Harry to twirl around with wand in hand.

"Harry…" she whispered. "Why didn't Draco come?"

The others stared at her as comprehension dawned on their faces, Harry was bewildered. Why hadn't he come to her aid? Weren't they going out? He looked down at Hermione's teary eyes that were filled with hurt and fear. Dammit he was going to find out! He thought as he stormed out the room.

End of recap

Once outside he paused, compiling a mental list of the possible places where Draco , could be; the Great Hall, the Quiddich Pitch, the Astronomy tower, the Library, in some girls bed, and the Slytherin Common Room. The Gryffindors booked the pitch for practice so he wouldn't be there, the Great Hall would be crowded at this time so he wouldn't be there and he wouldn't be in some girls bed because he is going out with Hermione… an imaginary light bulb flashed above his head, he knew where he would be.

Many students were walking the halls and although they stopped and stared at him like usual, Harry took no notice as he weaved in and out, dodging the ink pellets Peeves was throwing while laughing and hooting manically.

Halting outside the Library doors, Harry could almost feel the presence of his best mate. He made his way to the back of the library where they usually sat at the fireplace and paused, it was empty. He tapped his foot in agitation as he pulled his fingers through his messy black hair. Where could he be?

It was then that he heard the giggling coming from the astronomy section. Curious, he crept over and peered around the bookshelf and watch he saw made is stomach twist and his anger burn.

"Draco?!" he whispered loudly.

"Huh?" he grunted as he tried to detach himself from an over eager Pansy Parkinson who was currently rubbing herself up and down him and nibbling at his neck and exposed chest. "What is it Potter?"

"What the hell man?! What about Hermione? Or had you forgotten about your girlfriend?" Harry exploded, his whole body was tense. He knew Draco's response would determine his next move.

"What about her?! We aren't going out! We haven't even kissed! She's the one who cheated on me with that red headed freak last night!" Draco snapped, he pushed a meowing Pansy off his and squared up to Harry, looking down at him with fire in his eyes.

"He tried to rape her! She was in no way willing and you know it!" Harry pushed Draco away and clenched his fist. He tried feebly to deny what he had just heard, he pulled out his wand just as Draco pulled out his.

"Not that freak you idiot… his brother, one of those twins. Last night I saw them all cosy and touchy feely! So I'm done! The whore can do what she wants! I've moved on to bigger…" that earned a giggle from Pansy as he squeezed her rear for emphasise. "And better things." He raised his wand and stepped forward once more, "Now piss off before I do something I might actually enjoy."

"This isn't over Malfoy. You had better watch your back from now on." Harry turned on his heel and stormed away, muttering curses and obscenities as he went.

"Now where were we…" he heard Draco muttered which made his anger turn from raging fire to a raging volcano. As he walked he failed to notice someone lurking in the shadows of the bookshelves, his blue eyes watched Harry storm away and his keen ears tuned into Draco and Pansy's session all the while his brain began concocting a plan on how to get his revenge on both his family and Hermione Granger. When Ronald Weasley departed the library he had a smile in his face and a skip in his step.

Harry halted outside the entrance to their dorm and thought long and hard about how to break the news to Hermione. He knew that she cared for him and that there has been a spark between the two for years. He watched as each would act bashful and shy whenever they touched accidently, or Draco's face when Hermione appeared at the Yule Ball last year. It was little moments like that he witnessed and it bloomed in the last few weeks into something. _Something that was obviously doomed... _he thought, puzzled. What had Draco meant by 'touchy feely with one of the twins'? He knew he needed to speak to Hermione on her own, but now is not the time. She has been through enough. _When she is more stable I'll tell her.. until then I shall keep watch. _

As expected nearly everyone looked to him when he stepped through the portrait hole. Each set of eyes conveyed a different message and he frowned as he took them in. Fred was sitting protectively next to Hermione, almost suspiciously close. George was sitting by the fire with Ginny playing a game of Wizard chess. Hermione was sitting with her knees huddled close and her head resting on them, her eyes closed. She looked exhausted; he shook his head sadly before anyone could break the silence. They got the message. He wasn't coming back. He crouched in front of his best friend and gently woke her. She mumbled and jolted awake, her brown eyes huge and fearful before they recognised her surroundings and those within them.

"Harry...?" She stared pleadingly and hopeful, so much so it pierced Harry.

"I didn't find him. I searched everywhere." He lied so smooth that he felt ashamed. No wonder he was a slytherin. Tears fell from her eyes and she rushed to wipe them away.

"That's it, come on Hermione." Ginny stood and with hands on her hips she towered over the broken girl. "It's about time we had a girl chat. Come on." She spoke the last part as an invitation, her hand outstretched. No-one breathed as Hermione stared at the hand for a long minute before taking it. She'd never had a girl chat before.

Upstairs Ginny led Hermione over to her bed and they both sat down, Hermione hugged a pillow looking downcast as Ginny observe the pretty brunette. She had always admired her dedication and passion for her school work and yes, like many others her strict adherence to the rules annoyed her but she understood why she needed them from years of watching her. The rules created balance and security for the bushy haired girl, especially when she felt lost and alone. They were unchanging and unforgiving. Ginny's guess was that something was off at home, perhaps extremely strict parents or something to that effect.

"So what's the deal between you and Malfoy?" She delved right in, taking no prisoners.

"We were-are friends but the other night we almost-kissed and then everything happened with your-" she mumbled.

"So you didn't kiss?" she asked. Hermione shook her head.

"And he didn't ask you out or vice versa?" Again no.

"But he held your hand yesterday?" Hermione nodded affirmative.

"You both assumed you would be together then?" Once more yes.

"But that somehow changed overnight?" she surmised.

"Yes."Hermione whispered. "He must have seen me with Fred." At Ginny's surprised and questioning outcry Hermione explained, "When you guys left I got really upset about what had happened and Fred was being so kind that he hugged me and held me whilst I cried. Draco must've came down to find me and seen that. It's the only thing I can think of that would've upset him so much."

"What a git." The harsh statement made Hermione frown but before she could retort, Ginny continued. "The guy obviously has a thing for you but instead of being there for you when you needed him, he just leaves you alone because he's jealous! The guy may be hot but come on! Major git worthy behaviour right there." She scowled. "Girl take it from me, you deserve better. If this is how he acts before you've even kissed then think about what it'll be like in a month's time if a guy even looks at you!"

"Guys don't look at me like that, Ginny." Hermione mumbled.

"So not the point but yes they do by the way," she grinned, "And don't bother arguing. The point i was trying to make is maybe, just maybe you aren't meant to be with him and considering the events of yesterday, it may be best if you have some 'Hermione time'."

"You are right," Hermione replied after thinking the words over. She needed some time for her. "Maybe we could have that girl day?" She gave the girl a small smile.

"Oh for Definite we are having some girl time. In fact! Let's start tomorrow! Take today to relax, read your bazillion books and have a nice bath, I'll even get the twins to get you some food, they know every which way around this castle and tomorrow we can go to Hogsmead and really relax!" she talked so fast and bounced with excitement that Hermione felt a tad giddy at the idea of becoming friends with the youngest Weasley.

"Sounds great Ginny." She smiled, it was small but guenuine.

"Great! I'll go tell the boys!" and just like that the happy go lucky girl sprinted from the room giggling.

Hermione lay back on her bed and sighed, maybe, just maybe she would get back to being happy again...

A/N Well what do you think? Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.

Hermione awoke to find the sun splitting through her curtains, illuminating the room in its incandescent morning glow. She stared as dust motes floated in its rays, feeling oddly at peace with the world. The last couple of day's events threatened to flood through her mind but with a determined frown she locked them away. Today she was going to be happy and not shed a single tear. Today she was just plain Hermione Jean Granger. No sooner had she thrown off her covers and donned on her slippers, when her bedroom door banged open and a very giddy and squealing Ginny Weasley bounced in, already dressed in skinny jeans and a pale green top and forest green jacket complete with a pale pink scarf and pumps. She stopped short at Hermione's appearance.

"You're not even dressed yet?!" she screeched.

"I-" Hermione started but was interrupted when a pair of red heads sauntered by the door.

"Geez Gin..." George started rubbing his ear "No need to shout."

"Give the poor lass a break..." Fred said giving Hermione a small wink, "After all, you don't want to scare her away."

"Shut it you two." Ginny glared, hands on hips.

"Uh-oh..." they mockingly put their hands up in surrender. "Better not incur the wrath of our _dear_ sister." They burst into peals of giggles and disappeared down the hallway, their laughter echoing after them.

"_Boys..._" Ginny muttered.

"It must be nice to have so many siblings..." Hermione offered. Being an only child she always felt lonely, though since she befriended Harry he became the brother she had always wanted.

"Oh yes, it's great being the only girl and the youngest at that." She replied with sarcasm then grinned. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

"Ummm... I hadn't really thought about it." She twisted her sleeve, suddenly nervous at the predatory glint in Ginny's eyes.

Half an hour later, Hermione was dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans, a navy blue top with lace sleeves and a grey suit jacket. The outfit was completed with a pair of navy flats and her hair was clasped back in a messy but elegant bun. Hermione had refused point blank to let Ginny put make-up on her and after five minutes of straight arguing the girl finally backed off.

Their common room was deserted already and at a questioning look from Hermione, Ginny explained that she had told the boys to leave early and give them in peace. Hermione was grateful for the intervention though she missed her usual morning hug from Harry. The pair joined the other students down at the Entrance Hall waiting to get past Filch and his magical probe. It took over twenty minutes but they were free and laughed at Filch's face when Fred and George set of the probe and Peeves had pelted the poor man with dung bombs. He didn't know who to chase and ended up growling and tearing at his hair with frustration as the twins flew down the steps and disappeared into a carriage, not before they blew him a kiss and waved mockingly.

Hogsmeade was a busy as ever with bustling students running around giggling and free. If Hermione was honest with herself she loved these visits, though she usual sneak around with Harry and- she stopped herself before she thought that name. Ginny half heartedly dragged her to the sweet shop, determined to get a sugar rush before their day really began.

"What's your favourite sweet?" Hermione asked, eyeing up the sugar quills.

"Oh that's easy I love liquorice wands," the girl replied, "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't really have one; my parents were kinda strict when it came to sweets and the like, what with being dentists."

"What's a dentist?" She asked, confused.

"A muggle doctor that looks at teeth only," was Hermione's resigned reply.

"Oh, that would explain it then. Well they aren't here so why not just indulge a little! It is a girl day!" she laughed and twirled expertly past dozens of students. Hermione smiled and grabbed a few of the quills and headed to the desk, making sure to grab some wands for Ginny as a thank you.

Their next stop much to Hermione's dismay was the Feather Light, magical hairdressers. She tried to tell Ginny there was no point but Hermione began to realise she was quite the stubborn girl and she was dragged into the shop. It was beautiful with white and bay walls, polished wooden floors and lots of sparkling orbs floating on the walls and ceiling. There was a low hum of other customers and staff but otherwise it wasn't as hectic as Hermione had originally thought it would be. A beautiful blonde witch with highlights greeted them and showed them to their separate seats. Hermione was told to relax and let the magic do 'its thing'. She tried but found it hard when the assistant began tearing at her scalp in a poor attempt to brush through her hair.

"No no no! Not that way, I shall take over Cheryl." A strict voice snapped and Hermione sighed in relief when the torture ended. "My dear girl you have the thickest hair I have ever seen."

"Yes, it can be quite...bushy" Hermione replied in a bored tone.

"I wonder..." the woman left and came back with a vial of suspicious looking green stuff.

"What's that exactly?" Hermione peered at it as if it would bite.

"This is something that is new on the market, usually we would charge for something like this but as it is just a tester I will use it free of charge for you." The woman was tall and rather scary looking. Reminding her of a more glamorous Professor McGonagall.

"What's it suppose to do?" she folded her arms in front of her and stared at the woman, giving her best 'no nonsense' look.

"Why tame those bushy curls of yours! Permanently." The woman laughed-well cackled, reminding Hermione of the evil queen out of Snow White.

"I'm not so sure about this... will it have any side effects?"

"None! That's why it has only just come out." The woman inched closer.

"Hmm well okay but i warn you if i go bald I shall have vengeance." Hermione huffed and closed her eyes tight. She felt the woman wet her hair and then lather the liquid into her hair leaving it for a few minutes. There was no burning, itching, sneezing or well anything more than a pleasant warmth and the smell of apples. She kept her eyes closed as she rinsed her hair and dried it before styling it fashionably.

"You may open your eyes."

It was no longer the same Hermione staring back in the mirror, this girl had beautiful curls cascading down with no frizz and no split ends. The natural highlights shon through her hair, taking the dull borwn and turning it into chocolate caramel. Hermione stared open mouthed for a good few minutes before turning to the woman and giving her a very excited and surprising hug. Both women laughed and Hermione was delighted. She could finally have hair to be proud of. A squeal from her left drew her attention and Ginny was bouncing up and down with freshly styled and straight hair.

"Hermione you look-"

"Ginny you look-"

Both girls squealed and paid as they left the shop happier and feeling 'feather light'. Ginny suggested they head to Zonko's to show off their new hair and meet the boys for lunch. Hermione readily agreed, eager to see Harry's face. Zonko's was heaving to the brim with student, so much so that the girls had to shout to one and other despite standing right next to each other. They soon realised that it would be nigh impossible to find them in the crowds. Hermione almost slapped her head in annoyance. She felt for the watch on her wrist and concentrated on reaching Harry. **Where are you?** She sent the message hoping hat Harry wasn't too distracted not to feel it come through. It was mere minutes before she got her reply, **The Three Broomsticks. **Hermione growled in annoyance and dragged Ginny out.

"They are in the Three Broomsticks." She explained.

"How'd you know that?" Ginny huffed. Hermione held up her watch, allowing Ginny to inspect it closer. "I still don't get it."

"It's charmed," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "To any other person it looks like an ordinary watch but to the wears, the screen changes when they get a message through and the watch grows warm. It's a way to keep in touch when separated." Ginny stared at her in awe. It was an incredibly complex piece of magic. "It was Harry's idea actually." Hermione added as an afterthought.

" You guys are really close aren't you?" Ginny surmised.

"He is like a brother to me Ginny. That's all. He is very protective as I'm sure you have noticed." She giggled as Ginny's face lit up as the information. "How long have you like him?"

"I-I don't!" she spluttered, her face going a delicate shade of tomato red.

"Puh-lease! It's so obvious girl!" she teased.

"It is?" she looked sullen.

"Just to me. Trust me when I say Harry is clueless when it comes to these things." She grinned.

The girls entered the bar where they quickly located the others; they weren't hard to miss, what with being the most boisterous and louder than the rest of the patrons. When they drew closer, the laughter died as Harry and Fred's faces as they took in the girl's appearances. George turned in his seat and grinned appreciatively.

"Merlin Granger you look killer good, nice hair Gin." He complimented, making up for the lack of words the other two were displaying. George turned and threw a peanut at his twin, which seemed to draw him out of his stupor.

"Blimey Hermione, you look-did you? Where? How?" Fred spluttered, Harry though was too busy checking out Ginny as if seeing her for the first time.

Hermione nudged her friend and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively causing the red head to blush harder. "It was a new hair product that permanently gets rid of frizz." She grinned, giving her new hair a swish for good measure. Fred elbowed Harry in the ribs making him grunt with pain.

"What was that for?" he moaned.

"Staring." The boy flushed crimson. "You ready to head back?" Fred asked. Everyone nodded and they left, Fred and George took both Hermione's arms, making her blush and giggle whilst Harry walked next to Ginny.

They left Hogsmead amicably and were unaware that they were being closely watched...

A/N I apologise if it is a tad boring compared to the other chapters but I wanted to give poor Hermione a break since there is lots more drama to come! Thanks for reading and review if you have any thoughts =)

~Eliza-Fae


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys this is just a wee filler chapter, the good stuff is coming up next =)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

The months rolled by and before the students of Hogwarts knew it, the Christmas Holidays were upon them. The castle buzzed with excitement and the grounds were transformed into a winter wonderland as snow blanketed the castle and the lake glistened with ice. In true winter cheer, the ghosts formed their choir and sang merry melodies throughout the castle whilst Hagrid, the groundskeeper, hauled dozens of trees into the Great Hall for decorating. In honour of the Yule Ball last year, Professor Dumbledore decided to have an annual Winter Ball. It would be held on Christmas Eve and was the sole subject on every witch's lips. Even Hermione Granger, notorious bookworm felt elated. She had the perfect outfit thanks to one Ginny Weasley and now all she needed was a date.

Something had changed within her the last few months, her relationship with Draco thinned and was now a shadow of what it had been. He requested to move back to the Slytherin Common room which hurt both her and Harry, who watched his best friend change and become the cold, indifferent Slytherin Prince. Harry had been branded a traitor for his now open association with 'Mudbloods and blood-traitors' and was rendered unwelcome among his peers. Not that he minded much. Fred and George Weasley had become his constant companions and often they would stay up late at night and laugh over various pranks they twins had pulled over the years. They became the new trio of Hogwarts and Hermione was pleased that something good had come out of the mess that was her life. She had gained three new friends but lost one very dear one. It was a hard pill to swallow but Hermione had managed with some difficulty. She no longer cried herself to sleep every night and for her that was a vast improvement. Harry had eventually told her the truth about his discussion with Draco and though it upset Hermione deeply, she wasn't surprised. She had told Harry the truth about what had happened and though he was still watchful whenever she was near Fred, he didn't interfere.

As it was Harry had his own set of problems, he wanted to ask Ginny to the ball but just like the previous year he struggled to pluck up the nerve to do it, though as Hermione constantly reminded him he has had ample opportunity and he was now running out of time. He observed her everyday and it soon became his favourite past time. He would listen intently as she ranted and raved about the latest injustice, his focus entirely on her. The twins had also noticed Harry's admiration of their little sister and took the opportunity on numerous occasions to mess with his head.

"Oi Potter!" the twins called Harry as he passed through their common room, he sighed and turned to them.

"When you going to ask her out?"

"Enough of the creepy watching..."

"And just grow a pair and ask her." They laughed in unison and watched as he flushed crimson and stormed out, grumbling.

Harry stormed up the stairs and all but ran over Ginny who had been reading a letter. The girl squeaked and righted herself with natural grace, where as Harry sprawled onto the floor with a loud 'oomph'. She frowned down at him before offering her hand which he embarrassingly took.

"Gin I am so sorry!" he apologised, brushing down his dusty robes.

"Think nothing of it." She smiled, her cheeks flushed. "What put you in such a bad mood?"

"Oh you stupid brothers-" He started but stopped himself as he realised who he was talking to.

"oh, what did they do this time?" she frowned.

"Nothing." Was his hasty reply. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Well-they- that is- and I was-"

"oh just spit it out Harry!" she huffed in frustration, she had been waiting for weeks for him to ask her to the Ball.

"Right. Ok. Eh, Ginny. Would- that is- I'd be honoured if you would-" He pulled his hair in frustration and looked at the floor. "Willyougototheballwithme?"

"Thank Merlin for that! I thought you would never ask you dolt." She laughed. His head shot up and he frowned with confusion. "I've been waiting weeks for you to ask!"

"So it's a..." he was still confused.

"YES!" she flung her arms around him and hugged him tight before jumping down the stairs leaving him dazed. His peace was ruined when he heard the twins roar with laugher and he watched as a piece of fleshy ear slithered down the steps. Apparently they had heard every word. _Gits,_ he thought to himself before walking to his room whistling a jaunty tune.

Hermione had been in her room when she heard all the commotion outside in the hall. She smiled, happy that her friend had gotten the courage to ask the girl he liked out. _It was about time, _she thought to herself as she folded up in her chair. Now she just needed a date and she had an idea of who she wanted to ask her. She had been noticing Fred more and more and had begun to wish that maybe there would be something more. She often sat and daydreamed what it would be like to dance with him. He would twirl her around, both laughing and then at the end of the dance he would elegantly dip her and kiss her deeply. How she wished that were true. He had been so kind and caring to her. He made sure that she laughed at least a dozen times a day, just to make her happy. They would sit up late every Thursday night, both having free periods first thing Friday morning for an extra lie in, and they would talk and laugh into the wee hours of the night. It had soon become the sole thing Hermione looked forward to every week. Her Fred time as she had dubbed it in her head. She could now instantly tell the twins apart, Fred was slightly leaner with more freckles on his nose and where they were extremely similar in personalities, George was quieter and more observant than his brother. Sometimes Hermione would ponder on how nice the Weasley family were, having received bi-weekly owls from Mrs Weasley to make sure she was okay and to try and repair the damage done by her youngest son. She would sit for hours reading each letter and her heart would pang. She still felt incredibly guilty though, despite everyone else had reassured her, none of what had happened was her fault. There was a knock on her door, drawing her out of her reveries.

"Come in." She called and grinned fondly when Fred popped his head in.

"Hey Mione, "He smiled and shut the door quietly behind him. "Can I have a quiet word?"

"Sure, grab a seat." She gestured to the chair opposite her. Her stomach flipped when he edged it closer to hers and took her hand.

"Mione, you and me have become quite good friends haven't we?" he asked, she nodded, not daring to think where he was going with this. "Right. Well it's because we are good friends that I thought that maybe- well maybe you would like to go to the ball with me?" He cast her a hopeful glance.

"You want to go with me?" she stared dumbfounded, had she heard him right?

"Well yeah." He stated, his ears slowly grew red as he got more uncomfortable. Maybe he made a mistake?

"Then I would love to go with you, Fred. Thank you" she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, smiling. Fred stared at her before slowly grinning like a Cheshire cat. He leapt up[ and raced out the room .

"SHE SAID YES!" he shouted, making Hermione laugh hysterically.

The next few days passed in a blur and before Hermione realised it, Ginny was dragging her into her room to get ready for the Ball while the boys played exploding snap and chess in the common room. The number of facial, hair and other products Ginny summoned through intimidated and astounded Hermione. She spent the next hour asking what various things did, much to Ginny's amusement. Apparently the girl had a gift for fashion. They started with facials, making sure to get rid of any impurities on their skin before doing their hair; Ginny gave Hermione a special spell book with different hairstyles depicted. Once she chose hers, she cast the spell and smiled as her hair transformed itself. She loved magic. Next they applied their makeup and did their nails. Hermione had fake ones applied seeing as she had chewed hers the previous night due to nerves. Though it didn't feel long to the girls, the boys downstairs commented about how long they were taking, having only spent half an hour to get ready. The girls had been at it for _hours_.

At quarter to seven Ginny called down to them, "We're ready!"

"About time!" her brother grumbled impatiently, George had left to go pick up his date and would be meeting them there.

What they didn't know was that the time had been well spent as the two ladies descended the stairs to greet their dates...

A/N Okay I'm a tad evil for leaving a cliff hanger like that. Thanks for reading and feel free to review!

– Eliza-Fae


End file.
